Unexpected Love
by AbsolMaster2012
Summary: Deep Blue can't cope with his new life without the ones he lost in the past. Can Kisshu look past his own pain and anger and give him a reason to live?


**This is a Deep BluexKisshu story(Not a lemon though.) Don't like. Don't read. It's that simple.**

**What the heck was going through my head?...So dramatic...I was super nervous about posting this...I wrote it mainly to challenge my writing skills. I just want to see how descriptive and detailed I can be AND to practice writing in 1st person. Though I only managed to write about 650 words...**

**I would appreciate some constructive criticism:) This is in Kisshu's point of view.**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

"You'll find someone," Pai said to me, "someone better than Ichigo."

"I don't want someone better than her. I just want Ichigo," I answered, not bothering to look at him.

Pai sighed. "Why does that response not surprise me..." he muttered before teleporting away.

The pain in my chest grew stronger. I felt like I could hardly breathe. It didn't matter if she didn't love me. I yearned to at least see her face. Her smile.

I shook my head. I had other troubles to deal with. Deep Blue was alive, and in his own body thanks to the Mew Aqua. The elders were debating what exactly to do with him since he'd been lying to everyone all along. Pai and I had volunteered to keep an eye on him to prevent his escape. Which wasn't too hard. He no longer had the Mew Aqua within him, and his strength had greatly decreased. We had found out right after arriving on our planet. After his first attempt to escape. His time was mostly spent alone in the sleeping chamber of our ship. Most likely fantasizing about our destruction. He would have teleported away if he could have, but it required practice, concentration and energy. The latter of which he lacked since he'd been on a hunger strike since our return.

I stood up from my seat on the ground. I felt a nagging urge to see what he was up to.

I teleported just in time to see him about to thrust his sword into his own chest. "STOP!" I shouted, teleporting closer to him and grabbing hold of his wrists.

"Let go!" he yelled, baring his fangs. I dug my claws into his wrists. With a cry of pain he let the sword drop.

"You are lucky enough to have not only a second chance to live, but also a third, and you're just going to let it go to waste?!" I shouted in disbelief. I hadn't forgiven him for all he'd done, but I couldn't allow him to go through with this. It'd haunt me for the rest of my life.

He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks, "just leave me be." I was at a loss for words. My former master. The one who had killed me was now on his knees before me, teary eyed and visibly in pain. Before I could think my actions through, I knelt before him, my hand reaching out to wipe his tears away. He let out a gasp and remained as still as a statue. I always imagined his skin to be cold, but it was warm and soft.

In that moment he looked so innocent. So vulnerable. My anger towards him melted away. I looked into his eyes. I could not deny his exquisite beauty. Such a beautiful face should never be stained by tears. Everything else seemed completely unimportant in that moment. I only wanted to make his pain disappear. I wanted to see a smile on his face. A genuine smile. Even his cold glare from that day was better then seeing him in such pain.

I embraced him. He still didn't move a muscle. How fragile he felt in my arms. Finally he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me, allowing his head to rest on my shoulder.

"I can't do this," he whispered softly, "I miss them."

"Who?" I questioned.

"My family," he answered with a quiet sob.

It finally sank in. He had no one. I had lost my family, but Pai, Taturo, and their mother had accepted me into their own. Without them life would be unbearable.

He had only begun to realize this himself. He was no longer the arrogant boy he'd been only a few days ago. He was alone and frightened. He needed someone, and I'd be that someone.

"You have me now," I whispered into his ear. He pulled away from the embrace and looked at me in confusion. "I won't leave," I vowed, pressing my lips to his before he could speak. What was I doing? Why was I doing it?

**I can totally imagine DB acting like that(thought I'm not sure Kisshu would care...) or...Going on a murderous rampage...hehe...**

**DB: Y-YOU IDIOT! *summons sword***

**Me: Crap...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! *runs away***


End file.
